Phineas Radio
Phineas Radio is the 38th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 52nd on Nickelodeon. Phineas and Ferb create their own radio station and broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. This episode is similar to The First Ever Phineas and Ferb Sing-Along Show, as most of the show contains songs. Phineas, Ferb, and friends do make brief appearances to talk about things on the radio. Episode Summary The Actual Plot without Songs Phineas and Ferb are thinking about the many adventures they've gone through with music: traveling the world in a day, reuniting a band, rebuilding a rollercoaster, and hosting a sing-along. Now they wanted to show the world what musical abilities the show was capable of handling, so Phineas and Ferb went to work building a radio station. After several minutes of hard work, the beauty was complete. Phineas and Ferb set up all the correct programming and then went on air. The first person to star on the show was Isabella. In the show, the boys would ask their friends two questions, one from each of the brothers. I'll show the dialogue to speed things up (only the questions, not all the extra stuff in between}: *'Phineas': "So, Isabella, have you ever played Skiddley Whiffers?" *'Isabella': "Several times, once with you guys." *'Phineas': "Oh that's right, I forgot about that! Anyways, Ferb?" *'Ferb': "Have you ever tried studying astronomical figures in our solar system?" *'Isabella': "Yes...? Earth?" *'Ferb': "Cool" Isabella left her interview. The next person to show up was Buford. The boys had some interesting questions for him: *'Buford': "Hurry this up, dinnerbell" *'Phineas': "Okay, okay! So, Buford....um....do you like waffles?" *'Buford': "Yeah I like waffles!" *'Ferb': "Do you like pancakes?" *'Buford': "Yeah I like pancakes! I also like french toast!" Buford left with an appetite. So Phineas thought it would be best to move on. The next victim, I mean person, was Baljeet. *'Phineas': "Alright, Mr. Baljeet Tjinder...lets think of a complex question for you....do you believe in magic?" *'Baljeet': "If it's fantasy, sure? If reality, no." *'Phineas': "Good answer. Ferb?" *'Ferb': "Who do you have a crush on? Besides Bailey because everyone knows that?" *'Baljeet': "Well, Mishti, I guess. I kind of like Heidi and Emily too" *'Ferb': "Intense. Speaking of which...." *'Phineas': "Heidi is our next interview! Come on in!" *'Heidi': "What did Baljeet say?" *'Ferb': "Never mind that. I have a question. Do you like Baljeet?" *'Heidi': "Honestly...yes...I do" *'Phineas': "Would you go out with him?" *'Heidi': "Sure..." Oh yeah, Heidi was going to get interviewed next, so Baljeet and Heidi felt awkward after their interviews. But they may end up going out in the future. They also interviewed Bailey, Kenzi, Jenna, Tanner, Wesley, and Ford. Those weren't that interesting so we won't so the dialogue for them. But all in all, Phineas Radio was a great success! Songs *Hey Ferb from Rollercoaster: the Musical!! *Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls from Summer Belongs to You! *You're Fabulous from Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Rollercoaster from Rollercoaster: the Musical!! *Everything's Better with Perry from Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Danville is Very Nice from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Let is Snow from A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas *Deep Into Your Mind from Monster from the Id *Hole in My Heart from Bully Bromance Break Up *It's Elementary from Elementary, My Dear Stacy *Bouncing Around the World from Summer Belongs to You! *Ain't Got Rhythm from Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Backyard Beach from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Give Me a Grade from The Baljeatles *A-G-L-E-T from Tip of the Day *It's a Perfect Day from Interview With a Platypus *Katherine's Inside Crisis from Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis *The Ballad of Badbeard from The Ballad of Badbeard *Van Stomm's Rule One from Bully Bust *My Sweet Ride from My Sweet Ride *Beat the Evil Dude! from Ferb's Big Concert *Weaponry from Norm Unleashed *Snap of the Lens from Lasting Memories *When We Didn't Get Along from It's About Time! *My Ride From Outer Space from The Chronicles of Meap *Gitchee Gitchee Goo from Flop Starz *Waiting Around, inside Katherine's Mouth from Katherine and the Tonsil Problem *I Love You Mom from Mom's Birthday *Carpe Diem from Rollercoaster: the Musical!! *You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart from Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Way of the Platypus from Doof Dynasty *Summer Belongs to You! from Summer Belongs to You! *My Bully Servant from The Bully Code *Come Home Perry from Oh, There You Are, Perry Allusions None Category:Season 31 Category:Songs